Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel: Pumpkin Madness
by DragonEmperor999
Summary: When Madame Odius brings Pumpkin Rapper back to life he turns five Rangers into Pumpkins. Can Broady stop him and free his friend and brother?
1. Pumpkin Rapper Returns

Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel: Pumpkin Madness

Chapter 1: Pumpkin Rapper Returns

By DragonEmperor999

 **HELLO AND WELCOME TO MY HALLOWEEN POWER RANGERS NINJA STEEL FANFICTION!**

 **THIS THIS WILL BE A RETURN OF ONE OF MY FAVORITE POWER RANGERS MONSTERS: PUMPKIN RAPPER!**

 **THIS WILL BE A GOOD HALLOWEEN FANFICTION!**

 **I LIKE TO THANK MY PARTNER SMARTY 94 FOR THE HELP! BE SIRE TO SEE HIS TOON MANOR FIC SERIES THEY ARE AWESOME!**

 **I DON'T OWN POWER RANGERS BUT IF I DID THEN THERE WOULD BE MORE SENTIENT ZORDS, MORE RANGER SERIES, MORE RANGER MOVIES, MORE RANGER TEAM UPS, MORE FEMALE BLUE RANGERS & MORE PURPLE RANGERS!**

 **ANYWAY HERES CHAPTER 1:**

* * *

In the Warrior Dome Madame Odius the new owner of the Warrior Dome was in the main chamber and watching the Past Ranger Battles.

On the screen shows the Samurai Rangers battling a monster and Moogers.

"Stupid Rangers." Said Madam Odius.

The 2nd one shows the Space Rangers battling Ecliptor.

"Even back then they are annoying." muttered Madam Odius.

The 3rd one showed Tommy as the Black Dino Thunder Ranger battling Zeltrax.

"I can't believe that Tommy Oliver is the best Ranger there is." She said.

The 4th one showed the Original Five Power Rangers battling Eye Guy.

"What was Rita thinking sending a Eye Ball Monster?" asked Madam Odius.

The 5th one shows the MegaForce Rangers battling a WarStar Alien Monster.

"No wonder the Armada Empire is no more." muttered Madam Odius.

The 6th one shows the Time Force Rangers battling a Mutant.

"Even the monsters from the Future always failed." Said Madam Odius.

She sighed.

"These Rangers from the past are seriously a pain." Said Madame Odius. "It's a wonder how none of the monsters or villains stopped them."

She then sees something interesting. On the screen shows Pumpkin Rapper a monster sent by Rita almost defeating the Rangers and trapping their heads in Pumpkins.

"Well well this monster seems interesting." said Madame Odius and laughed. "I'll bring this monster back to life, give him more powers and have him take the Rangers Power Stars."

She then used her hammer which glowed and shot the screen and Pumpkin Rapper appeared.

"Oh yeah Pumpkin Rapper is here, and I shall make people know fear." said Pumpkin Rapper.

Pumpkin Rapper then looked around and saw Madam Odius.

"Yo Yo Yo who are you?" rapped Pumpkin Rapper.

Madam Odius smirked. "I am Madam Odius. I brought you back to life to serve me." replied the Fox Witch.

Pumpkin Rapper was confused by that.

"Serve you, that's poo." said Pumpkin Rapper.

Madam Odius laughed. "Trust me Pumpkin Rapper you'll like what I have to offer." saod Madam Odius. "Help me get the Ninja Power Stars and I'll let you have a Pumpkin Headed Kingdom to rule."

Pumpkin Rapper did some thinking.

"You can even turn the Rangers into Pumpkin Headed minions of you want." Said Madam Odius.

Now Pumpkin Rapper is interested.

"Alrighty then, I'm mean." said Pumpkin Rapper.

Madam Odius smirked and got up.

"Perfect." She said. "Follow me."

Pumpkin Rapper bodded and the two left.

On stage it was decorated for Halloween and Cosmo Royal who was dressed as a WereWolf was on stage and the crowd was cheering.

"Happy Halloween everyone we have a special guest here today who was brought back to life by Madam Odius's magic." explained Cosmo Royal and danced around. "Please welcome that Rapping Pumpkin Monster, The Pumpkin who would beat even the greatest of Rappers, Pumpkin Rapper."

Pumpkin Rapper came on stage and everyone cheered.

"Yo, what up, Pumpkin Rapper in the house. I will scare humans like a mouse." said Pumpkin Rapper.

Everyone cheered some more.

" **PUMPKIN RAPPER, PUMPKIN RAPPER, PUMPKIN RAPPER!"** The Audience cheered.

Cosmo Royal laughed and danced around.

"Good luck you rapping Pumpkin." Said Cosmo Royal.

Pumpkin Rapper nodded and the Green Beam light took Pumpkin Rapper away.

Madam Odius grinned and laughed.

"Look out Power Rangers, your in for a surprise you won't forget." said The Fox Witch and laughed again.

* * *

 **THERE YA ALL GO!**

 **MORE SOON!**

 **READ, REVIEW & SUGGEST!**

 **DRAGONEMPEROR999 OVER AND OUT!**


	2. The Halloween Costumes

Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel: Pumpkin Madness

Chapter 2: The Halloween Costumes

 **HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHALTER 2 OF MY POWER RANGERS SUPER NINJA STEEL HALLOWEEN FANFICTION!**

 **THIS IS WHERE THE RANGERS ARE AT SCHOOL ANS IN THEIR COSTUMES!**

 **THIS IS GOING GREAT SO FAR!**

 **I DONT OWN POWER RANGERS!**

 **ANYWAY HERES CHAPTER 2:**

* * *

At the Rangers Base Red Bot was decorating the base for Halloween and he was carving pumpkins.

"What a way to spend a scary holiday." said Red Bot.

Just then Mick the Mentor Of The Lower Rangers and Teacher at Summer Cove High School walked in and he was dressed as Albus Dumbledore.

"Hello RedBot." Said Mick and he looked at the declarations end become impressed. "Wow this is great."

RedBot turned to Mick.

"Yeah, I know. I spent hours on this." said RedBot.

"Well I've been working on my costume and I have to say I would make a great Albus Dumbledore." Said Mick.

Just then the Rangers came into the secret base.

Broady the Red Ranger was dressed as Dracula.

Preston the Blue Ranger was dressed as a magician.

Calvin was dressed as Frankinstine and Hayley was dressed as the Bride Of Frankenstein's.

Sarah was dressed as the Flash

Levi was dressed as a CowBoy

"Yo Mick how's it going?" asked Broady.

"Pretty good." said Mick.

The then saw the costumes.

"Nice costumes though. I see your all going to enter the Halloween Costume Contest." He said

Each of the rangers nodded.

"Yep, it's all worth it." said Levi.

"I hope we win the best couple's one." saod Calvin.

Hayley smiled at her boyfriend

"I hope so as well." Said Hailey.

RedBot looked at Sarah & Levi. "Um why are you Flash Sarah and you a CowBoy Levi." asked RedBot

"Well Flash is my favorite DC Hero and I love speed." explained Sarah. "So why not?"

"Fair point." said Red Bot.

"Also I always loved cowboys since I was a kid so why not dress as a CowBoy for Halloween?" asked Live.

"I see." explained Red Bot. "Maybe I'll join the party."

Everyone became shocked.

"You sure that's a good idea?" asked Broady. "I mean you still have fans from the book you made."

"Yep." said Red Bot.

He then realized what Broady meant.

"Oh I see what you mean." RedBot said

"Yeah you should stay out of sight." said Broady.

RedBot grumbled. "If I have to." He said and sighed. "Though I really want to enjoy the party."

Mick smiled. "Why don't youball go back up and have fun." said Mick.

The Rangers nodded

"Alright." said Sarah.

"See ya Mick." Said Broady.

"See ya soon." Said Preston

The rangers then walked off.

Mick smiled and shook his head.

"I hope they win." He said.

* * *

 **THERE YA ALL GO!**

 **MORE SOON!**

 **READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

 **IF ANY OF YOU WANT TO SEE A LEGENDARY RANGER COME IN LET ME KNOW!**

 **DRAGONEMPEROR999 OVER AND OUT!**


	3. Pumpkin Rapper Attack

Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel: Pumpkin Madness

Chapter 3: Punpkin Rapper Attacks

 **HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHALTER 3 OF MY POWER RANGERS SUPER NINJA STEEL HALLOWEEN FANFICTION!**

 **THIS IS WHERE PUMPKIN RAPPER ATTACKS!**

 **THIS IS GOING GREAT SO FAR!**

 **ANYWAY HERES CHAPTER 3:**

* * *

Meanwhile in Summer Cove Victor Vincent who is dressed as Gaston from Beauty and the Beast and his sidekick Monet who is dressed as LeFou we're walking through the city.

"I'm telling you Monty I'm going to win that Costume contest with my Gaston costume and culinary get my 50th trophy." said Victor and smirked. "Because no wine wins like Gaston."

He then tripped over a rock and landed on the ground.

"No one trips like Gaston." said Monet.

Victor growled and glared at his best friend.

"Zip it Monty or I'll show you who doesn't do best like Gaston." Said Victor.

Monty gulped.

"Okay." said Monty.

Just then Pumpkin Rapper along with some Pumpkin Headed BasherBots and Pumokin Headed KidoBots appeared in a Beam of light.

"Yo, yo, yo, Pumpkin Rapper's here to say boo." said Pumpkin Rapper.

Victor and Monty noticed the monster and screamed before running off.

However Pumpkin Rapper summoned two Yellow Pumokin Bombs.

"Let's see if these new powers Madam Odius gave me works." Said Pumpkin Rapper

He threw them at Victor and Monty and it exploded turning the two into Pumpkins.

"Sweet." said Pumpkin Rapper.

He then saw screaming civilians running from fear and he laughed.

"Attack them BasherBots and KudoBots." Said Pumokin Rapper and the Foot Soldiers ran and attacked.

The civilians kept on running away in fear only for the Foot Soldiers to appear.

Pumpkin Rapper laughed and threw more pumpkins bombs at them turning them into pumpkins.

"Run while you can, this is so much fun." He rapped

He threw more Pumpkin bombs and exploded.

A BuzzCam flew by and Pumpkin Rapper saw this.

"That is how you do it, take them all to the pit." said Pumpkin Rapper.

In the Warrior Dome everyone was cheering.

Cosmo Royal laughed at this.

"Man Pumpkin Rapper is doing great." announcement Cosmo Royal. "Can he win this or will he be stopped?"

Everyone cheered some more.

In the main chamber Madam Odius and her second in Command Baddona laughed.

"I must say Madam bringing that Pumpkin back to life was brilliant." said Baddona

Madam Odius chuckled.

"Indeed, those Rangers won't know what hit em." said Odius.

"Might I suggest bringing two monsters back to life to help Pumpkin Rapper?" asked Badonna. "Maybe the WereWolf and Frankenstein Monster?"

Madam Odius smirked. "Yeah Deceptron and Dreadwolf good idea." The Fox Witch replied and uses her Magic hammer and blasts the Floor and Deceptron and Dreadwolf came back to life.

 **"WE LIVE TO SERVE!"** shouted Deceptron and Dreadwolf and bowed to Madam Odius.

Madam Odius smirked at the revived monsters.

"Perfect." said Madam Odius.

* * *

 **UH OH LOOKS LIKE ITS NOT JUST PUMPKIN RAPPER THE RANGERS HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT!**

 **WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!**

 **READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

 **ALSO SUGGEST A LEGENDARY POWER RANGER TO APPEAR!**

 **IT CAN BE 1 OR 2!**

 **DRAGONEMPEROR999 OVER AND OUT!**


	4. The Party & Special Guests

Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel: Pumpkin Madness

Chapter 4: The Party & Special Guests

 **HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHALTER 4 OF MY POWER RANGERS SUPER NINJA STEEL HALLOWEEN FANFICTION!**

 **THIS IS WHERE THE PARTY HAPPENS AND ILL INTRODUCE THE SPECIAL GUESTS!**

 **THIS IS GOING GREAT SO FAR!**

 **ANYWAY HERES CHAPTER 4:**

* * *

Back at Summer Cove High a Halloween Party was going on.

Everyone was enjoying the party and having fun.

Even Principal Hastings who was dressed as Glinda the Good Witch Of The North was having fun.

"This Halloween Party is going great." Said Principal Hastings. "Not to mention I look great as Glinda the Good Witch Of The North."

"You sure do." Said a Voice.

Principal Hastings turned and saw Mrs. Finch the math teacher dressed as Wonder Woman.

"Nice Wonder Woman outfit." said Principal Hastings.

Mrs. Bell who was dressed as Winifred from Hocus Pocus nodded.

"Yeah but my Winifred costume is better." She said.

"No, my outfit is." said Mrs. Finch.

"My costume." said Hastings.

Unknown to them the Rangers were seeing this and shook their heads.

"Oh man our teachers are crazy fighting to see who's costumes are the best." said Broady.

"I know." replied Sarah. "They are crazy sometimes."

Unknown to them Pumpkin Rapper was outside and he saw the party and laughed.

He then turned to his pumpkin headed foot Soldiers.

Pumpkin Rapper smirked.

"You know what to do, scare everyone into poo." said Pumpkin Rapper.

The Pumpkin Headed Robots nodded and turned human and walked off.

Just then Deseptron & Dreadwold appeared confusing Pumpkin Rapper.

"Yo, what the quack, this is just whack." said Pumpkin Rapper.

Deseptron & Dreadwold smirked.

"We were brought back to life by some strange woman." said Deseptron.

"Yeah, to make things interesting." said Dreadwold.

Pumpkin Rapper nodded.

"That is dope." said Pumpkin Rapper.

He then smirked.

"Beat the pope." said Pumpkin Rapper.

The two revived monsters nodded and left as Pumpkin rapper smirked.

"Power Rangers better beware, for I shall scare off your underwear." said Pumpkin Rapper.

He then walked off.

Meanwhile back in the school eleven familiar people came into the school ten are human and 1 is a familiar robot.

One of the humans was Tommy Oliver dressed like Superman.

The second human was Adam Park dressed like Goku.

The third was is his wife Tanya who is dressed as BatWoman

The forth one is Gia Moran who is dressed as Emma Swan from Once Upon A Time.

The fifth one was Jason Scott who was dressed like Vegeta.

The sixth one is also Corbett who's dressed as a Lion

The seventh one is his wife Karone who's dressed as Astronima.

The eathe one is Troy Burrows and he's dressed as Mushu from Mulan

The ninth one is his girlfriend Emma Goodall who's dressed as Mulan.

The tenth human was Rocky DeSantos who's dressed like Yen Sid.

The robot was none other then Alpha 5.

The Eleventh Human was TJ and he was dressed as Buzz Lightyear.

The twenty one was his wife Cassie and she was dressed as Jessie the CowGirl

The thirteenth one is Katherine Tommy's wife and she's dressed as a ninja

The fourteenth one is Kira and she's dressed as Lady Gaga

The final human is Connor and he's dressed as the Cat In The Hat.

With them is Tommy's son JJ and he's dressed as the Grim Reaper.

"Aye aye aye." said Alpha 5.

Tommy nodded

"Indeed." said Tommy.

He then looks at his son.

"Go and enjoy some games JJ." saod Tommy

His son nodded "Ok dad." Said JJ and ran off.

Gia smiled and looked around and saw the Ninja steel Rangers.

"Are those the new rangers?" said Gia.

Everyone else saw the rangers.

"They are." said Tommy.

Emma was confused.

"New Rangers?" She asked.

"Nearly every year there's a new team of Power Rangers." said Tommy.

"Yeah and they helped us battle Lord Draven." Said TJ and turned to Cassie. "I'm just glad he didn't get you

Cassie smiled at her husband.

The Ninja Steel Rangers saw the Legendary Rangers and became shocked.

"Are those?" said Preston.

"Yep." said Broady

"What do you think they are doing here?" asked Sarah.

"No idea." Said Preston.

"I invited them." Said a Voice.

Everyone turned and saw Mick who is in his costume.

"Why would you Mick?" asked Levi

"I don't know, someone has to keep track of every ranger team in existence. Plus I just felt like it." said Mick.

The Rangers nodded and Mick smiled.

"Anyway go and enjoy the party." Said Mick.

The Rangers nodded and left to Enjoy the party.

Unknown to them Deseptron & Dreadwolf entered the school and laughed.

"This'll be fun." said Dreadwolf.

The Frankenstein monster nodded.

However Principal Hastings went to the two.

"Nice costumes." said Hastings.

The Two monsters were confused.

"Costumes?" They asked

"Yeah." said Hastings.

The monsters looked at each other.

They shrugged and looked at the Principle.

"Yeah Costumes, because we're humans and not real monsters they were brought back to life by Madam Odius to distracted the Rangers while Pumpkin Rapper gets his plan going." said a nervous Deceptron

Principal Hastings just looked at the two.

"Alright, good enough." said Hastings.

She handed Deceptron a tray of cupcakes. "Hand these out to the partiers." She said to Deceptron.

Deceptron nodded and left with the cupcakes and Dreadwold laughed.

"Well, might as well." said Dreadwolf.

Principal Hastings turned to the Wolf Knight. "Actually I want you to be the DJ." She said

Dreadwold is shoxked

"DJ?" said Dreadwold.

Hastings nodded.

"Okay." said Dreadwold.

He went to the DJ booth and the Rangers saw Dreadwolf

"What is that, some sort of terrible costume?" said Broady.

"He looks familiar." said Preston.

"No idea but it looks awesome." a Voice said.

Broady and Preston turned and saw their girlfriends Sandy who is dressed as the Pink Mighty Morphin Power Ranger and Emma Harris who's dressed as the Blue Ninja Steel Ranger.

(AN: Ok since I got two Emmas here I'm gonna put the last names here.)

"Emma/Sandy!" said Broady and Preston together.

The two girls went to their boyfriends and smirked.

"Why do you think that guy in the Knight WereWolf Costume has a terrible costume?" asked Sandy. "I think he looks awesome and handsome."

"Yeah and looks like a great combo." Said Emma Harris.

"Sheesh." said Sandy.

Preston nodded and the two left and danced.

With Calvin and haey the two were dancing together when they bumped into Tommy and Katherine.

"Oh hey." Calvin Said. "Didn't expect you two to bet here."

"Well we wanted to come and enjoy a party." Said Tommy. "That and we want our son JJ to enjoy some time out of the house."

"Okay." said Haley.

With Sarah she was enjoying the party and saw Gia.

"Hey Gia hows it going?" asked Sarah

Gia turned to Sarah.

"Very good." said Gia.

Sarah saw Jake. "Who's he?" asked Sarah.

"My Boyfriend Jake and trust me he's was a great Ranger." Said Gia.

Sarah nodded at that. "That's cool." She said.

With Levi he was talking to Leo and Karone.

"So let me get this straight you both have older brothers?" asked Levi.

Leo and Karone both nodded.

"Yep." said Leo.

"That's right." said Karone.

"Well I'm glad I'm the older one." Said Levi.

Meanwhile back at the base RedBot is mad.

"Man I wish I was at that party." He muttered. "But no I still have fans who might recognize me." He then sighed. Awe well."

Just then the alarm went is heard shocking RedBot.

"What the?" said RedBot.

He went to the computers and saw Pumpkin Rapper in the city now a Pumpkin Patch and he laughs.

"Oh that's not good, I'd better warn the others." said RedBot.

He pushed some buttons.

At the Party Broady's Ninjacom beeped and Emma Harris is confused

"What is it?" said Emma Harris.

Broady turned on his Ninjacom.

"RedBot?" said Broady.

RedBot appeared on the screen nodded.

"Broady there seems to be trouble in the city. Gets the other Rangers to the base and I'll show you." Said RedBot.

Broady nodded and turned his Ninjacom off and turned and saw a shocked Emma Harris

"Yeah, we've got work." said Broady.

Emma Harris is confused. Was that RedBot?" asked Emma as she crossed her arms. "Also why did he call you a Ranger?"

Broady gulped.

"Uhhhhhh." He said and sighed. "There's something you should know." He said and grabbed Emma's hand. "Follow me."

Before Emma can react she was pulled away.

The other Rangers saw this and nodded and followed.

The Human formed KudoBots and BasherBots saw this and nodded and went followed.

Adam saw this.

"I better tell the others." He said and left to find the others.

* * *

 **THERE YA ALL GO!**

 **MORE SOON!**

 **READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

 **DRAGONEMPEROR999 OVER AND OUT!**


	5. Secret Relieved & Foot Soldiers Battle

Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel: Pumpkin Madness

Chapter 5: Secret Relieved & Foot Soldiers Battle

 **HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHALTER 4 OF MY POWER RANGERS SUPER NINJA STEEL HALLOWEEN FANFICTION!**

 **THIS IS WHERE THE THE SECRET IS TOLD!**

 **THIS IS GOING GREAT!'**

 **ANYWAY HERES CHAPTER 5:**

* * *

At the Rangers Base the Ninja Steel Rangers entered the base with Broady dragging Emma Harris Behind him.

" **BROADY WHERE ARE YOU**..." she started and looked around. "Wait I'm back in the Rangers Base?" She asked and screamed. " **OH YEAH!** " She then became confused. "But how do you know about this Broady?"

"Don't ask." said Broady.

Sse then sees the others coming into the base with Sandy who is also confused.

"Emma what's going on?" asked Sandy. "One minute Preston and I were dancing and the next he grabbed me and took me to this place." She turned to her boyfriend. "What's going on Preston?" She asked to her boyfriend.

Preston gulped. "Um well." He startedz "You See..."

Sandy & Emma Harris raises an eye brow.

"Well?" Sandy & Emma Harris asked together.

"Funny story." said Preston.

"Rangers your here!" a Voice said

Everyone saw RedBot and he was panicking

"What is it?" said Broady.

"City's under attack." said RedBot.

He then sees Sandy & Emma Harris and became shocked.

" **WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE!** " shouted RedBot.

Broady and Preston looked at each other.

"They followed us." said Preston.

RedBot is shocked

"Seriously?" said RedBot.

Broady and Preston nodded.

"Seriously what's going on?" asked Sandy & Emma Harris and looked at each other. "Ok we need to stop doing that."

Broady sighed. "Emma we are the Power Rangers." Said Broady.

Emma Harris laughed at this.

"Seriously Broady your a Power Ranger?" She asked "how dumb do you think I am?"

Emma Harris continues to laugh as Sandy looked at Preston.

"So your a Power Ranger?" asked Sandy.

"Yes I'm the Blue Ranger." Said Preston as he pulled his Blue Ninja Power Star out.

Now Sandy started to laugh.

Broady twitched an eye in seriousness.

Emma Harris saw this and stopped laughing.

"Wait your serious?" She asked.

Broady nodded and took his Morpher out

"Dead serious." said Broady as he pulled his Red Ninja Power Star out.

"This is why we never say anything." said Preston.

Sandy & Emma Harris turned to the others.

"So are you all rangers as well?" Sandy & Emma Harris asked together.

Calvin, Hailey, Sarah and Levi nodded.

"Yellow Ninja Steel Ranger." Said Calvin as he pulled his Yellow Ninja Power Star out.

"White Ninja Steel Ranger." explained Hailey as she pulled her White Ninja Power Star out.

"Pink Ninja Steel Ranger." Said Sarah as she pulled her Pink Ninja Power Star out.

"Gold Ninja Steel Ranger." Said Levi as he pulled his Gold Ninja Power Star out.

Emma turned to Broady.

"So that means your the Red Ranger?" asked Emma Harris.

Broady nodded. "I am and I'm the leader of the Rangers." explained Broady. "You See I was taken from my family and lived in space half my life."

Emma Harris just blushed.

RedBot got annoyed. "Uh, there's still a monster destroying the city." said RedBot.

The Rangers, Sandy & Emma Harris were confused.

"Who is it?" asked Broady.

"Some monster from the past named Pumpkin Rapper." explained RedBot.

The Rangers became confused.

"Pumpkin Rapper?" Broady, Preston, Calvin, Hailey, Sarah, Levi, Emma Harris & Sandy asked at the same time.

"A Monster I battled in the past." Said a Voice.

Everyone saw Tommy and his fellow Rangers and became shocked.

"You battled this thing?" said Broady.

"Yes and trust me he raps a lot." Said Tommy.

"From What Tommy told us he also traps people's heads into Pumpkins." Said Troy.

The current rangers gulped.

Tommy nodded.

"Trust me I've delt with him two times and the second time he grew giant." explained Tommy.

RedBot is shocked.

"Oh Suffering Circuits if you defeated him the second time then this time you'll have trouble because Madam Odius has given him more powers." explained RedBot and looked around. "Um didnt you have a robot with you?"

"Yeah but Alpha is enjoying the party and watching JJ." said Katherine. "Anyway how bad can Pumpkin Rapper be?"

Tommy sighed.

"His rapping can make people's ears bleed." said Tommy.

The Rangers nodded.

However RedBot sees something.

"Um guys there're some kids in the junk yard." He says

Everyone looked at the screen and became shocked.

"I knew we should have kept the gate perfectly secured." said Sarah.

"Don't worry Emma and I will see what's with them." saod Broady. "How about you all go check out the city?"

Everyone nodded as everyone except Troy, Emm, Leo and Karone Left.

"So, what're we supposed to do?" said Leo.

Broady looked at him.

"I'm wondering why you Four stayed." Saod Broady.

"We stayed because we want to help." Said Karone.

Broady nodded as he, his Girlfriend, Sandy, Leo, Karone, Troy & Emma all left.

RedBot groaned.

"My job's never easy." said RedBot.

Outside the kids looked around the junk yard as Broady, his Girlfriend, Sandy, Leo, Karone, Troy & Emma came by.

"Hey are you kids lost?" asked Leo.

However the kids just stood there and transformed back into the Pumokin Headed KudoBots and Pumpkin Headed BasherBots.

The rangers became shocked.

"Should have seen this coming." said Troy.

"I didn't see that coming." said Karone.

Emma Goodall nodded.

"Let's do this." Said Leo.

"Right." the other rangers said.

The Pumpkin Headed Foot Soldiers Arm ans attacked the five Rangers and two civilians.

First Emma Harris dodged some of the Foot soldiers's Weapons ans blasts and she punched and kicked them knocking them down.

"Take that." said Emma Harris.

With Sandy she was running from the foot Soldiers

"They're after me." said Sandy.

The foot soldiers growled angrily.

Sandy looked and found a hammer.

"This'll do." said Sandy.

She picked up the hammer.

She hits the Pumokin Headed Foot Soldiers on the head destroying the pumpkins and the body fell down lifeless

"Come on, come get some." said Sandy.

More pumpkin headed foot soldiers ran towards Sandy, only to be knocked out.

Sandy smirked.

"Oh yeah." She said

She smashed their heads and the lifeless bodies fell.

With Leo and Karone they were battling the Foot Soldiers.

They threw Pumpkin Bombs but Leo and a Karone dodges them

"This reminds me when we were battling one of Captain Mutiny's monsters." Said Karone.

"Yeah but none of them were pumpkin themed." Said Leo.

Karone nodded. "Good point honey." replies Karone.

The two Rangers pulled the Quasar Sabers out and slashed the Foot soldiers and they fell and exploded.

Leo and Karone smiled and looked at each other and kissed.

With Troy and Emma Goodall they were running to the Foot Soldiers

"Go go Megaforce." said Troy and Emma Goodall together.

Troy and Emma Goodall both changed into their Super Megaforce Forms and pulled the swords out and slashed the Pumpkin Headed Foot Soldiers causing them to explode.

"Oh yeah I love being a Ranger." Said Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger.

"You said it Emma." Said Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger

They continued slashing at Pumpkin Headed Foot Soldiers.

At the Warrior Dome Madam Odius ans Baddona are shocked by this.

"More rangers have showed up?" said Odius.

She growled.

"Where did they even come from?" The Witch asked mad.

"No idea but they have defeated the Pumpkin Headed robots and the two revived monsters are no where to be found." said Baddona

"Where are those two anyways?" said Odius.

"No idea." said Baddona.

Madam Odius sighed.

"Aw well The plans going well." She said.

* * *

 **THERE YOU ALL GO!**

 **MORE SOON!**

 **READ, REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

 **DRAGONEMPEROR999 OVER AND OUT!**


	6. Pumpkin Rangers

Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel: Pumpkin Madness

Chapter 6: Pumpkin Rangers

 **HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHALTER 6 OF MY POWER RANGERS SUPER NINJA STEEL HALLOWEEN FANFICTION!**

 **THIS IS WHERE THE SOME OF THE RANGERS ARE TURNED INTO PUMPKINS!**

 **ANYWAY HERES CHAPTER 6:**

* * *

In Summer Cove which is now a Pumpkin Patch the Rangers are shocked to see what has happened.

"Who's this Pumpkin Rapper guy sure loves his Pumpkins." Said Calvin.

Saran nodded.

"Indeed." she said.

Hayley walked to Calvin and she's nervous and scared.

Calvin sees this.

"You ok?" He asked.

Hayley looks at her boyfriend

"Yeah, I'm fine." said Hayley.

She looked around.

She sees a pumpkin and picks it up.

"Should we?" said Hayley.

"We should." said Calvin.

They picked up the pumpkins and became confused.

Preston picked up one and was confused.

"These seemed like ordinary Pumpkins." Said Preston.

Tommy looked around.

"Trust me they aren't." Said Tommy.

Gia picked a Pumpkin up and was confused.

"They seem normal to me." said Gia.

"Five, four, three, two, one." said Tommy.

Just then the Pumpkins glowed and fused on most of the Ranger's Head.

"Saw that coming." said Tommy.

He took his master Morpher out.

"It's Morphin' Time! Zeo Ranger 5: Red!" shouted Tommy as be became the Zeo Ranger 5 Ranger and pulled out his Zeo V Power Sword. "Gotta slice these Pumpkins."

He sliced at only the pumpkin parts of his possessed friends.

Rocky smiled. "Thanks Tommy." He said.

"Don't mention it." said Tommy.

Tommy saw TJ and Cassie

"TJ, Cassie." said Tommy.

TJ turned to Tommy.

"Give me a boost." said Tommy.

TJ nodded.

"You got it Tommy." Said TJ

The two stood together and Tommy jumped on their shoulders before he jumped in the air and spun around, slicing every pumpkin part of every civilian off.

The Rangers smirked.

"Thanks Tommy." Said Rocky.

"Don't mention it." said Tommy.

He then got serious. "You all better morph." Said Tommy/Red Zeo Ranger.

Rangers took their Morpher about and in a flash of light became their Ranger forms.

"Oh yeah." said TJ.

"That's what I'm talking about." said Cassie.

However laughter is heard and everyone turned and saw Pumpkin Rapper

"The Rapping Pumpkin is back." said Tommy.

Pumpkin Rapper groaned.

"It's Pumpkin Rapper, not the lame fup, you better look my name up." said Pumpkin Rapper.

Tommy/Red Zeo Ranger is mad. "Oh I remember you Pumpkin Breath." said Tommy/Red Zeo Ranger. "How are you back?"

Pumpkin Rapper laughed and pulled out a Pumpkin sword.

"I'm back thanks to Madam Odius and from what I've heard you are now Black." rapped Pumpkin Rapper

"Still got my other ranger forms." said Tommy.

He drew out his Morpher.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up." Tommy said before changing into his Black Dino Thunder Ranger form.

Pumpkin Rapper laughed.

"That won't stop me, give me a de." said Pumpkin Rapper.

Tommy became confused.

"De?" He asked.

"As in Death, you lame beth." said Pumpkin Rapper.

Tommy/Black Ranger nodded. "Oh." He said and took out his BrachioStaff and charged at the monster

The two started clashing weapons with each other.

Pumpkin Rapper laughed and shoots fire from his mouth hitting Tommy.

" **AHHHHHH!** " Shouted the Black Ranger.

The Rangers are shocked.

Pumpkin Rapper laughed and took out his vine whip.

"Time to show you how to throw a dime." rapped Pumpkin Rapper.

He started whipping at the Black Ranger.

But the ranger kept on moving out of the way.

Pumpkin Rapper groaned

"Stop constantly moving around, you'll eat the ground." said Pumpkin Rapper.

A Sonic scream is heard and sent Pumpkin Rapper rolling on the ground.

"I am not proud, that was very loud." said Pumpkin Rapper.

"There's more where that came from Squash Head." Said Kira/Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger as charged at him with her Blaster.

Pumpkin Rapper laughed and took out a Pumpkin Bomb.

"Take this." He said and threw it at Kira/Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger turning her into a Yellow Pumpkin.

The Rangers saw this and became shocked.

Pumpkin Rapper saw this and saw his chance and threw more pumpkin bombs at the Rangers turning them into pumpkins each a different color and laughed.

"Welcome to my Pumpkin Patch and I've just got a great big Catch." rapped Pumpkin Rapper and laughed. "Better get some rest so I can be my best." He said and turned into his pumpkin form.

* * *

 **UH OH LOOKS LIKE THE RANGERS ARE DOOMED!**

 **WILL THEY BE SAVED!**

 **LETS HOPE SO!**

 **READ REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

 **DRAGONEMPEROR999 OVER AND OUT!**


	7. Pumpkin Battle

Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel: Pumpkin Madness

Chapter 7: Pumpkin Battle

 **HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHALTER 7 OF MY POWER RANGERS SUPER NINJA STEEL HALLOWEEN FANFICTION!**

 **THIS IS WHERE THE BROADY BATTLES PUMPKIN RAPPER WITH THE LEGENDARY RANGER'S HELP!**

 **ANYWAY HERES CHAPTER 7:**

* * *

With Broady he was on his Ninja Star Cycle heading to the City as Troy, Emma, Leo and Karone followed on the Ninja star Cycles.

"These Ninja Star Cycles are amazing." said Karone. "They go very fast."

"I know." said Broady.

Leo looked at Broady.

"So think your friends are safe?" asked Leo.

Broady nodded.

"Of course they are." said Broady.

He then gulped. "I hope." He thought.

Troy looked at Emma. "Wish we had these when we battled the Armada." Said Emma.

"Same." said Troy.

Karone sees something up ahead.

"There's something of interest." said Karone.

Leo looked at his wife

"What?" said Leo.

Karone looked at her husband.

"I see the Pumpkin Patch." She said

Leo saw the patch and nodded.

"That must be the Pumpkin Patch." Said leo.

Broady turned his NinjaCom on and Emma Harris appeared.

"We found the place." Said Broady.

Emma Harris nodded "Perfect." Said Emma Harris and became mad. "Now why couldn't I come with you guys?"

Broady sighed. "We need someone to help RedBot and you helped before." Said Broady.

Emma Harris nodded

"Okay." said Emma Harris.

"Where is RedBot Anyway?" asked Broady

At the Party RedBot and Sandy were having fun.

"Now this is a party I wouldn't miss." Said RedBot as he danced.

Sandy laughed at her new friend

"I know." said Sandy.

Back at the Base Emma Harris laughed.

"He's at the party." Said Emma Harris

Broady is shocked

"Oh boy." said Broady.

Emma was confused

"What?" said Emma.

Broady sighed. "His fans might scare him." He said

At the party; a ton of screaming was heard.

RedBot is shocked.

" **I KNEW I SHOULDN'T HAVE CAME!** " shouted RedBot.

He shrieked in shock and ran off as tons of people ran towards him.

The bot then ran into a janitor closet as his fans ran by.

He poked his head out and sighed.

"Lost em." said Red Bot.

" **IT'S REDBOT!** " shouted a Female Fan

" **GET HIM!** " shouted a Male Fan

The fans all ran to RedBot but Sandy blocked their way.

"Guys come on this is a party." Said Sandy. "Let's enjoy it and besides this might not be the same RedBot. Maybe it's someone in a RedBot costume."

Everyone looked at Sandy and thought what she said

"Yeah, it's a costume." said Sandy.

Red Bot turned to Sandy.

"Thank you." said RedBot.

Sandy nodded.

"No problem." She said.

Everyone at the party went back to partying.

Back with Broady he and the team made it to the pumpkin patch and became shocked

"Oh boy." said Broady.

"That's a lot of pumpkins." said Troy.

"Yeah." said Leo.

Emma looked around and saw some different colored Pumpkins.

"Those Pumpkins look weird." Said Emma.

"Indeed." said Karone.

Troy inspected one of them.

"This one seems Red and has a picture of a Ranger Helmet on it." Said Troy.

Emma saw a Yellow one with a with a Yellow Megaforce Helmet on it.

"Wait a minute, either this is Gia, or this one's reserved for Gia." said Emma.

Troy went to his girlfriend

"Who knows?" asked Troy.

" **HELP!** " A Voice shouted.

Everyone became confused

"Anyone here something?" said Emma.

"Yeah." said Troy.

Broady went to the pumpkin and heard became shocked.

"Guys I think these pumpkins were humans." He said.

Leo was confused.

"What makes you say that?" He asked.

"Because one has a Face Of a terrified Victor on it." saod Broady.

Everyone became shocked.

"What?" said Leo.

Everyone saw faces of humans on the pumpkins and became shocked

"Looks like this Pumpkin Rapper Guy has some serious power." Said Karone worries.

Broady nodded

"Sure does, now what?" said Broady.

The rangers did some thinking.

However while they think pumpkins started floating

This shocked Broady

"Now that's something you don't see everyday." Muttered Broady.

"Yep." said Troy.

Emma is scared. "This is scary." She said.

The pumpkin charged to Emma but Broady destroyed it with his sword.

Emma smiled. "Thanks Broady." She said.

Broady nodded and saw a giant pumpkin. "That must be Pumpkin Rapper in His Pumpkin form." He said and he and the other Rangers went to him.

Broady smirked. Troy, Emma, Leo and Karone

"Trick or Treat." Said Brady.

"You're incomplete." Said Troy

"The Power Rangers," Said Emma

"You can't beat!" Said Leo

"All you are." Said Karone

"Is pumpkin meat." Said Broady, Troy, Emma, Leo and Karone

The giant Pumpkin growled and rolled around and turned into Pumpkin Rapper.

"Ooh! You Rangers make me mad, waking me up with rap that bad." rapped Pumpkin Rapper.

Broady got serious. "Now it's time for us to beat you." Said Broady as he, Troy, Emma, Leo and Karone changes into Ranger Forms.

"Well you think that's something you can do, well I've got some friends who'd like to meet you." rapped Pumpkin Rapper and snapped his fingers as the different colored Pumpkins changed to Pumpkin Headed Rangers. " **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!** "

Everyone is shocked.

" **ATTACK THEM JACK AND DON'T COME BACK!** " shouted Pumpkin Rapper.

The Pumpkin Headed Rangers nodded and ran to the none Pumpkin Headed Rangers

The Pumpkin Headed Rangers tan and attacked but Broady, Troy, Emma, Leo and Karone dodges the Attacks.

"We gotta do something." said Emma and she dodged Pumpkin Gia's attacks.

Broady nodded. "I know what to do." He said and morphed and took out his Lion Fire Power Star and morphed I to his battlizer mode.

Leo saw this. "Interesting." He said.

"Guys let's morph." Said Troy. "That way we can dodge our friends Attacks better."

Emma, Leo and Karone nodded and they pulled their Morpher out and Troy, Emma, Leo and Karone all morphed and dodged more attacks.

Broady/Red Ninja Steel Ranger ran towards Pumpkin Rapper with his flaming sword.

Pumpkin Rapper saw this.

"Uh oh." He said.

Broady/Red Ninja Steel Ranger slashes Pumpkin Rapper with his sword.

"ILL BE BACK JACK!" shouted Pumpkin Rapper and he exploded.

The Pumpkin Heads on the Possesed Ranger's Heads disappears and the Rangers are shocked.

"What happened?" Gia/Yellow Megaforce Ranger asked.

However before anyone can answer she was tackled to the ground by her best friend.

"Oh Gia I'm happy your free from Pumpkin Rapper." Said Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger.

Gia Gia/Yellow Megaforce Ranger smiles under her helmet and hugged her best friend.

Broady/Red Ninja Steel Ranger went to his friends & brother.

"You guys ok?" He asked.

Everyone nodded.

* * *

 **THERE YA ALL GO!**

 **MORE SOON!**

 **READ, REVIEW AND SUGGEST!**

 **DRAGONEMPEROR999 OVER AND OUT**


	8. Pumpkin Megazord Battle

Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel: Pumpkin Madness

Chapter 8: Pumpkin Megazord Battle

 **HELLO AND WELCOME TO CHALTER 8 OF MY POWER RANGERS SUPER NINJA STEEL HALLOWEEN FANFICTION!**

 **THIS IS WHERE THE MEGAZORD BATTLE HAPPENS!**

 **ANYWAY HERES CHAPTER 8:**

* * *

Back at the Warrior Dome the explosion of Pumpkin Rapper is seen by everyone and they all groaned at that.

"Looks like Pumpkin Rapper is all Jacked out." Said Cosmo Royal and his Stage Machine appeared. "Should we give him another chance for the action?"

Everyone cheered at that wanting to see more of Pumpkin Rapper.

"Alrighty then." Said Cosmo Royal and went to the astage Machine and pressed the Blue Gigantify Ray. " **GIGANTIFY!** " Cosmo Royal shouted and laughed. "Plus to add some help I'll add some Skullgators to help." added Cosmo Royal as he pressed the Red Skullgator Button.

Soon from the bottom of the Warrior Dome Ship the Gigantify Ray and Skullgator Ray appeared and shot down at Summer Cove.

In Summer Cove 13 Skullgators and A Giant Pumpkin Rapper appeared as Giant Pumpkin Rapper laughed after being revived.

Everyone noticed it and became shocked.

Pumpkin Rapper laughed and he looked down on the heroes.

"Now here's a Good solution to get away from air pollution!" rapped Giant Pumpkin Rapper.

He tried to step on them, but they moved out of the way.

"This calls for a Megazord." said Preston.

Broady/Red Ninja Steel Ranger nodded. "Make that everybMegazord we have." Broady/Red Ninja Steel Ranger added.

Tommy/White ranger turned to Broady/Red Ninja Steel Ranger.

"You said it." said Tommy/White Ranger.

Broady/Red Ninja Steel Ranger turned to Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger, Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger & Gia/Yellow Megaforce Ranger.

"Think you three can handle the Ninja Steel Megazord?" Asked Broady/Red Ninja Steel Ranger

"Yep." said Troy.

Broady/Red Ninja Steel Ranger turned to Tommy/White Mighty Morphin Ranger, Karone/Pink Galaxy Ranger, Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger, Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger, TJ/Blue Space Ranger, Cassie/Pink Space Ranger, & Gia/Yellow Megaforce Ranger.

"Think you seven can handle the Ninja Steel Megazord?" Asked Broady/Red Ninja Steel Ranger

"Yep." said Tommy/White Mighty Morphin Ranger, Karone/Pink Galaxy Ranger, Troy/Red Megaforce Ranger, Emma/Pink Megaforce Ranger, TJ/Blue Space Ranger, Cassie/Pink Space Ranger, & Gia/Yellow Megaforce Ranger.

Levi turned to Kira/Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, Rocky/Red Mighty Morphin Ranger, Adam/Black Mighty Morphin Ranger, Katherine/Pink Zeo Ranger 1 & Tanya/Yellow Zeo Ranger ll.

"You guys think you can handle my Bull Rider Megazord?" asked Levi.

"Of course." Said Kira/Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger, Rocky/Red Mighty Morphin Ranger, Adam/Black Mighty Morphin Ranger, Katherine/Pink Zeo Ranger 1 & Tanya/Yellow Zeo Ranger ll.

Leo/Red Galaxy Ranger turned to Broady/Red Ninja Steel Ranger. "I'll handle your Red Lion Fortress Zord." Said Leo/Red Galaxy Ranger

Broady/Red Ninja Steel Ranger nodded. "Ok let's do this." said Broady/Red Ninja Steel Ranger. " **Robo Red Zord, Lion Fore Zord & Falcon Zord!**" called Broady/Red Ninja Steel Ranger

" **Dragon Zord & Serpent Zord!**" called Preston/Blue Ninja Steel Ranger

" **Nitro Zord & Tortoise Zord!**" called Calvin/Yellow Ninja Steel Ranger

" **Kodiak Zord & Tiger Zord!**" called Hayley/White Ninja Steel Ranger

" **Zoom Zord & Panda Zord!**" called Sarah/Pink Ninja Steel Ranger

" **Bull Zord, Bull Rider Zord & Piranha Zord!**" called Levi/Gold Ninja Steel Ranger.

Soon the Red Zord, Lion Fore Zord, Falcon Zord, Dragon Zord, Serpent Zord, Nitro Zord, Tortoise Zord, Kodiak Zord, Tiger Zord, Zoom Zord, Panda Zord, Bull Zord, Bull Rider Zord & Piranha Zord all appeared and Pumpkin Rapper saw this.

"Oh please, not cheese." said Giant Pumpkin Rapper.

He ran towards the zords.

The Ninja Blaze Zords Blaster him causing Giant Pumpkin Rapper to fall hard.

" **OUTCH!** " He shouted.

The Skullgators all blasted the Rangers Zords.

The blasts hit each of the zords.

The Rangers groaned.

"They're to strong." said Tommy.

"Let's form the Megazord." Said Broady/Red Ninja Steel Ranger.

Everyone nodded and in a flash the Zords fused into Megazord form fast and Leo/Red Galaxy Ranger was outside the cockpit and he looked around.

"Well this is different." He said.

" **I'M GETTING BORED WITH THEM HAND SWORDS!** " rapped Giant Pumpkin Rapper as he got ready for battle.

The Blaze Megazord stood ready to battle Giant Pumpkin Rapper.

Giant Pumpkin Rapper pulled out a Punpkin Sword. " **WE'RE GOING TO FIGHT TO SAY GOOD NIGHT!** " rapped Pumpkin Rapper as he charged the Megazord.

Soon the Ninja Steel Megazord, Bull Rider Megazord & Lion Fire Megazord charged at the Skullgators

"Alright guys, lets show these giants who's boss." said Broady.

" **RIGHT!** " all the rangers yelled.

The Blaze Megazord punchs Giant Pumpkin Rapper sending him falling to the ground and dropping his sword.

"Oh no." said Giant Pumpkin Rapper.

The Blaze Megazord got ready.

"That was uncool so take this fool." rapped Giant Pumpkin Rapper and summoned two Pumpkin Bombs and threw them at the Blaze Megazord.

Luckily the Blaze Megazord moved out of the way in time.

Giant Pumpkin Rapper became mad and summoned two more Pumpkin Bombs and threw them and they hit the Blaze Megazord

The rangers inside the Blaze Megazord groaned.

With Leo He was battling the Skullgators.

"Alright, time for these monsters to see what I'm made of." said Leo.

The Lion Fire Megazord moved and punches the Skullgators and destroyed some of them.

Leo/Red Galaxy Ranger smirked under his helmet.

"Take that." said Leo/Red Galaxy Ranger

With the Ninja Steel Megazord a Skullgator with eye brows tried to blast the Megazord but the Ninja Steel Megazord used its shield to block it.

"Miss." said Kira/Yellow Dino Thunder Ranger.

The Ninja Steel Megazord then slashed the Skullgator killing it.

With the Bull Rider Megazord it was blasting the Skullgators.

The Skullgators exploded and the Rangers cheered for that

"We did it, these giants are gone." said Tanya/Yellow Zeo Ranger ll.

"Now's it's just the pumpkin." said Rocky/Red Mighty Morphin Ranger.

Pumpkin Rapper is mad.

" **THATS VERY UNCOOL SO TAKE THIS FOOL!** " He shouted and summoned some vines and it tangled The Ninja Steel Megazord, Bull Rider Megazord & Lion Fire Megazord.

In the Blaze Megazord the Ninja Steel Rangers saw this.

"Oh no we have to free them." Said Preston/Blue Ninja Steel Ranger.

"Yeah and stop Pumpkin Rapper." Said Calvin/Yellow Ninja Steel Ranger.

Broady/Red Ninja Steel Ranger nodded. "Let's summon the Sub Surfer Zord." He said.

Levi/Gold Ninja Steel Ranger nodded and took out the Sub Surfer Zord Star.

" **Sub Surfer Zord** **WE NEED YOU!** " shouted Levi/Gold Ninja Steel Ranger

Soon the Sub Surfer Zord appeared and blasted Giant Pumpkin Rapper.

" **YAAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " shouted Giant Pumpkin Rapper as he fell and rolled on the ground

The Ninja Steel Rangers cheered.

Giant Pumpkin Rapper groaned as he got up.

"Let's finish him." Said Broady/Red Ninja Steel Ranger.

Soon the holes on the Blaze Megazord's chest glowed and Giant Pumpkin Rapper saw this.

"Rats what's with that?" rapped Giant Pumpkin Rapper.

The Blaze Megazord Shoots the Six Ninja Steel Rangers Out and they all slashed Giant Pumpkin Rapper with their swords.

" **YAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " shouted Giant Pumpkin Rapper

The Rangers landed on the ground and doing a victory pose.

" **WHAT A WAY TO GO!** " shouted Giant Pumpkin Rapper and he fell and exploded killing him for good.

The Rangers cheered.

"Shows over, Rangers Win." Said Broady/Red Ninja Steel Ranger.

With the monster gone all the victims turned back to normal and everyone looked around shocked of what happened.

With the Victor and Monty Pumpkins they turned back to normal and Victor looked around.

"Ok that was weird." He said.

Monty nodded. "I know." Said Monty and he looked at Victor and himself. "Um what happened to our costumes?"

Victor was confused and saw he and Monty were naked.

" **YAAAAAAAAAAAA!** " screamed Victor and Monty and they ran off.

* * *

LOL VICTOR AND MONTY ARE FUNNY!

THERE YA ALL GO!

MORE SOON!

READ, REVIEW AND SUGGEST!

DRAGONEMPEROR999 OVER AND OUT


	9. Odius New Plan

Power Rangers: Super Ninja Steel: Pumpkin Madness

Chapter 9: Odius New Plan

 **HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE FINAL CHAPTER OF MY POWER RANGERS SUPER NINJA STEEL HALLOWEEN FANFICTION!**

 **THIS WAS FUN TO MAKE!**

 **I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT!**

 **ANYWAY HERES THE FINAL CHAPTER:**

* * *

Back at Summer Cove High at night time the Rangers are back at the party and they were partying.

With Calvin and Hayley they were dancing.

"Man Pumpkin Rapper was crazy." said Calvin. "I can't believe he turned us into pumpkins."

"Yeah but I'm glad he's gone." Said Hayley. "I hated being a pumpkin."

Calvin nodded and the two kissed.

With Broady, Preston, Sandy and Emma Harris the two were talking.

"Emma were sorry we kept the Ranger identities a secret." Said Broady.

"Yeah we were trying to keep you all safe." Said Preston.

Sandy and Emma Harris nodded.

"We understand." Said Sandy.

"Yeah Classic SuperHeroes Stuff" Said Emma Harris. "We promise to keep your secret."

Broady and Preston nodded and took their girls and they danced.

With Levi and Sarah they were dancing.

"I can't believe we were pumpkins." Said Sarah.

"Yeah but a Rapping Pumpkin?" asked Levi. "That double weird then those Pumpkin Judges singing."

Sarah nodded.

With the legendary Rangers they saw this..

"Well I'm glad everything thing went well." Said Tommy.

"Yeah they did great." Said Katherine.

"Agreed." Said Leo and Karone.

The other Legendary Rangers nodded.

Back at the Warrior Dome Madam Odius laughed which confused Baddona.

"Madam why are ya laughing?" asked Baddona.

"Because Baddona Pumpkin Rapper may have failed but I can still brings more past monsters back to life and I'll get those Ranger Stars Yet." explained Madam Odius and laughed so hard as she sees a video of Turkey Jerk.

Outside the Warrior Dome it flies past the moon and the moon turned around to reveal Cosmo Royal's face

" **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!** " Moon Cosmo Royal shouted.

* * *

 **THERE YA ALL GO!**

 **THE FIC IS DONE!**

 **NEXT WILL BE TURKEY JERK!**

 **READ, REVIEW ANS SUGGEST!**

 **DRAGONEMPEROR999 OVER AND OUT!**

 **HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


End file.
